Chad Jaden Chapitre 1 : Le comportement de Chad
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Lors de l'arrivée d Aster Phoenix , Jaden part quelque part ou personne ne sait mais celui-ci ignore que quelqu'un attends qu'il reviens de son voyage.
1. Chapitre 1 : le comportement de Chad

Fanfic Rivalshipping GX

Jaden x Chad

POV Chad

C'était un jour en début de semaine où je retourne à l'académie afin de continuer mes études. Je me lève ce matin très tôt , préparant mes affaires, mon deck et mon duel disk.

Etant seul dans ma chambre au dortoir des Reds sliffers, au calme, je fini de travailler un exercice que je n'avais guère terminé hier soir comme je m'étais vite endormis. Je fini avant le début des cours et me hâte en salle de classe et suivit le cours jusqu'à sa fin.

Je sors dehors une fois le cour terminé,m'assois près d'un arbre pour être à l'ombre et au frais vu que je crève de chaud au soleil. Il y ' avait une petite brise qui se déposait sur mon visage , j'étais bien, je retire ma veste, la pose au sol et m'allonge.

Tout allait bien, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se mit à côté de moi. Une ombre que je connais bien, une ombre que je vois tous les jours en classe, au premier rang. A dormir lors des cours, à rien écouter ou noter de ce que raconte les professeurs. Je le regarde discrètement, lui qui est assis à côté de moi, ce qui n'est point dans son habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il à venir m'embêter? N'a-t-il pas mieux à faire?Ses sois-disant amies ne veulent pas de lui aujourd'hui? Ce qu'il peut m'énerver à toujours me vaincre en duel,quoique ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que je suis meilleur que lui,meilleur que je le pense, je suis le grand et l'unique, le Chad! Et aucun duelliste au monde ne peut me vaincre et encore moins ce Jaden.

Même si la triste vérité veut me prouver le contraire . Lorsque les cours reprennent, on nous annonce l'arrivée d'un certain Aster Phoenix , je ne le connais pas, paraît que c'est un duelliste de la ligue pro. Je n'en ai rien à faire mais cet imbécile de fainéant l'affronte en duel, hors celui-ci n'utilise pas son deck habituel donc malgré que ce Sliffer l'a vaincu cette fois , il n'aura aucune autre chance.

Je soupire un instant , ce pauvre imbécile ne pouvait pas gagner si le pro avait son deck, ce serait fini en même pas cinq secondes.

Je remarque alors que le pro annonce aux journalistes que Jaden aurait volé son deck héros, il l'appela d'une drôle de façon en déformant son nom en «Chmaden Chuki» quelque chose dans ce genre me semble-t-il.

Finalement un autre duel se passe entre le cancre et le pro mais pour cette fois, le cancre perd et ne voit plus ses cartes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jaden est absent,il avait disparus, tout le monde était inquiet sauf moi évidement ,mais au fil du temps , je reconnais que l'académie manque d'ambiance en son absence. En fin de compte , je commençais à m'ennuyer sans lui, malgré les autres duellistes, aucun n'était assez doué pour me vaincre.

Je me languis de son absence, les jours passaient lentement et je m'étais mis à l'attendre en bas des escaliers du dortoir des sliffers, je l'attendais jours après jours, nuits après nuits .

Je ne dormais pas, je ne voulais pas dormir sans voir son visage devant moi .

Le lendemain, j'étais endormi en bas de l'escalier jusqu'à ce que j'entend une voix qui m'était familière. Cette voix... C' est la sienne , elle me réveille en sursaut , je me cogna la tête contre la barre des escaliers en étant réveillé. Mes yeux s'agrandirent en le voyant, lui qui me sourit avec son air idiot mais son regard avait changé, il a l'air plus sérieux, plus sûr de lui. Son regard me captivait comme si quelque chose en lui avait changé .

J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu plus adulte, je le fixe du regard. Il me demande si je vais bien, je ne lui réponds pas puis il prit ma main, essayant de me réveiller de mon nuage, tandis qu'il touche ma main,j'eû un frisson qui parcourt tout le long de mon bras et me réveilla. Soudain je sentis une envie étrange étrange provenant de moi puis sans le vouloir, je le pris dans mes bras subitement.

Il est surpris de mon étreinte et m'entoure de ses bras en me tenant à la taille . Quelques larmes de joie tombaient sur mes joues, son corps chaud me réchauffe,je ferme les yeux, cette étreinte me fait du bien et sa présence soulage mon cœur . Lui qui était malade de son absence .

Je le lâche,étant gêné par ce câlin , j'en rougis légèrement. Il me lâche en me regardant et se moque de moi avec son beau sourire . Il me tient ses quelques mots:

-Dis-moi? Pourquoi cette étreinte Chad? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes.

Me demande-t-il

-Pardonne-moi, je ...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Lui répondais-je

-Je t'ai manqué c'est cela?

Me demande-t-il en rigolant

-Pas...Pas du tout!Mais où étais-tu passé?

Répliquais-je en étant gêné

Il relève mon visage avec sa main sous mon menton, je me sentis timide tout à coup , mon visage devient un peu plus rouge.

-Tu me mens Chad,c'est personnel mais je suis là t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'étais pas inquiet du tout!

M'exclamais-je en croisant mes bras et en déviant son regard.

Après cette modeste discussion et cette étreinte agréable, j'ai cru à un moment qu'il allait faire plus qu'un câlin et son visage était si près du mien. Il partis vers l'académie pour avoir sa revanche sur Aster tandis que je me sentis encore un peu timide , je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si étrange tout à coup. Alors que je me hâte à le poursuivre quelqu'un me barre le route.

Une personne vêtu d'un long manteau blanc, avec un visage sinistre et des cheveux très longs puis d'une teinte violette. Il se tient devant moi, sa dégaine affreuse me rendait malade , si c'est un duel qu'il veut, il a qu'a se ramener.

-Quelle belle amitié .

Dit l énergumène horrible

Qui va-là?

Demandais-je

-Oh, je m' appel Sartorius et j'ai fais beaucoup de chemin pour faire ta connaissance .

-Faire ma connaissance? Et pour quelle raison?

-C'est simple, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi qui sait parler aux esprits des monstres .

-C'est un de mes talents.

-Impressionnant . Doué et sûr de lui.

-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une!

-Écoute, j'ai une idée. Et si tu me montrais de quoi tu es capable? Je te proposerai peut-être un contrat , je suis manager de duellistes professionnels, Aster Phoenix ça te dit quelque chose?

-Vous travaillez avec lui?Vous croyez que je suis prêt pour les ligues pros?

-Évidement , même ce Jaden ne pourrait te vaincre . Qu en dis-tu?

-Jaden...

Dit Je en regardant le ciel mais mon Ojama Jaune me coupe dans mes pensées en intervenant .

-Patron? Tu fais confiance à ce type? Non mais tu as vu sa dégaine?

-La ferme! Minable!

J'accepte le défi de Sartorius cependant, je perd ce duel, il pris possession de mon âme. Je fais désormais parti de la société de lumière, j'ai rendu tout le dortoir des bleus en société de lumière, je suis utilisé comme un pantin sans que je m'en rend vraiment compte, j'ai jeté mes ojamas et j'ai un nouveau deck, les élèves du dortoir bleu sont sous mes ordres.

Rien ne pouvait m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Jaden m'affronte en duel avec mes pustules qu'il a récupéré dans le puit. J'étais à deux doigts de le vaincre, mais il réussi à me rende la raison en se battant contre moi, avec son regard déterminé, son visage angélique...

ah mais qu'est ce que je raconte?Depuis quand Jaden a un visage d'ange? Oups , quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi, néanmoins je ne suis plus un pantin de Sartorius.

POV Jaden

le lendemain de ce duel face à Chad, on récupère Alexia de l'emprise de Sartorius ainsi que les autres élèves jusqu'au dernier!

Finalement je me retrouve face à face avec ce cinglé de diseur d'aventure et prêt à lui donner une bonne leçon, je ne le laissera pas faire du mal à mes amis, en particulier à Chad, il va payer. Mon adversaire perd la tête dans ce duel et par chance je termine en gagnant.

Il avait dispau et lors de sa disparition , la duel académie reprend son cours habituel, les jours passèrent et les cours le comportement de Chad me semble différent. J' admet que l'étreinte qu'il m'a fait avant-hier m'a laissé sans voix malgré que ce fut agréable depuis ce fameux moment, il est distant et un peu plus gentil avec moi.

Je lui lance un sourire et un regard doux à la fois , il me relance un regard légèrement humide et émerveillé. Il se tourne vers moi en étant assis à côté de moi, ses yeux noirs sont figés sur mon visage.

Je le regarde tandis que le professeur l'interpelle, hors il ne répond pas à l'appel de celui-ci. Serait-il en train de rêver en me regardant? Je me demande de quoi il peut rêver en me regardant, aurait-je une tâche ou quelque chose sur le visage? Vraiment étrange...

Le professeur insiste:

-Monsieur Princeton! Vous dormez ou quoi? La réponse n'est pas sur la tête de Jaden!

POV Jaden

J'ai l'impression qu'il dort debout au point de ne pas entendre les hurlement de Crowler. Je passe ma main devant son visage et il cligne des yeux puis se réveil, les joues rouges comme des tomates, il constate que le professeur attend sa réponse, il s'excuse de son attitude et résous le problème au tableau .

Je ne comprend rien à son comportement qu'il a envers moi, ni le regard figé qu'il avait. Il revient à sa place à côté de moi et range ses affaires comme le cour est enfin terminée.

Sur le chemin du dortoir des Sliffers Red, je le trouve assis sur le sol, les genoux serrés contre son torse tenus par ses bras et ses yeux rivés sur l'océan.

Il a l'air pensif,silencieux tandis qu'une légère brise envole mes cheveux mais les piques de mon rival ne bougeait pas d'un poil. J'hésitais à m'approcher de lui malgré que mon envie folle de savoir ce qu'il a me hante. Je pris mon courage et marche vers lui, posant ma main sur son épaule en m'asseyant en face de lui .

Il me regarde d'un air surpris et regardes aux alentours, cherchant mes autres amis du regard. Il restait un peu loin de moi puis semble gênée à cause de moi qui suis en face de lui.

Il n'osait guère me regarder, ses joues semblaient roses un instant. Serait-il devenu timide à mon égard? J'ai du mal à le reconnaître , d'habitude il m'envoie balader ou me provoque en duel ou encore me traite de fainéant, je me demande ce qui peut bien lui arriver, il est aussi mon amis.

POV Chad

Que me veut-il , Il est là, juste en face de moi sans ses amies autour, seul...seul avec ne sais pas comment réagir, dois-je fuir? Ou me rapprocher de lui? Non il trouverait cela étrange si je l'approche.

Serait-il inquiet pour moi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait après tout il n'y a rien de spécial chez moi, hors mis le fait que je suis bon duelliste.

J'aimerais lui dire ce qu'il me tracasse cependant je ne peux pas lui dire. Et si jamais il me nie pour ça? Mais j'ai besoin d'un soutien, je croyais que mes deux frères me laisseraient en paix une fois que je n'étais plus de leur famille...mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

Je m'allonge sur le sol en soupirant alors qu'il se lève et s'assoit à coté de moi, le regard de ses grands yeux marrons étoilés se posent sur mon visage . Je le regarde dans les yeux, mon regard se fige à nouveau, j'ai l'impression de plongé dans son regard, ce regard inquiet qu'il dissimule sous son sourire si beau...

Je me laissais envahir par la scintillante de son visage , j'ai eu soudainement une chaleur qui me montait dans le corps, je me sentais mal à l'aise jusqu'au moment o il pose sa main sur mon front.

Je ne pouvais me défaire de son regard, il me captivait encore, comme en classe...son regard, son sourire, son visage si magnifique soient-ils... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi m'attire-t-il comme un aimant?

Mais? Qu'est-ce-que je raconte? Je secoue ma tête pour me réveiller et décoller mon regard du sien,son regard si attirant...Encore? Mais que se passe-t-il avec ma tête?

Pourquoi suis-je ainsi tout à coup? Je déplie mes genoux en étant allongé au sol alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, son visage n'est plus au dessus du mien , il se redresse en se levant du sol.

Je me relève du sol rapidement, je pris sa main doucement pour éviter qu'il s'en rend compte malgré qu'il se passe le contraire, il s'en est rendu compte. Je tenais sa main fortement comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il part.

Il se tourne vers moi tandis que je me blotti contre son torse, réclamant une étreinte chaude et agréable de sa part. Il m'entoure de ses bras , sa chaleur me réconfortait , pourquoi? Pourquoi lui?Pourquoi je me sens si bien dans ses bras?

POV Jaden

Encore une étreinte? Mais que lui arrive-t-il? Je l'entoure de mes bras et j'ai l'impression que son corps tremble. Je le lâche pour regarder son visage et de petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Je relève son visage avec mes mains et essuies ses larmes avec mes pouces puis essaie de lui parler.

-Chad? Que t'arrive-t-il?

Lui demandais-je en caressant ses joues pour essayer de le détendre.

Il se laisse faire et se blotti contre moi.

-ce sont ...mes frères...ils m'ont forcé...à revenir dans la famille...

Dit-il en pleurant

-Dans ta famille? Et y' a-t-il autre chose?

Demandais-je en lui caressant le dos.

-Oui...ils veulent que je quitte l'académie...mais je ne veux pas!

-Et... Il y' a une raison pour laquelle tu veux rester?

Il marmonne quelques mots que je n'entendais point.

-Oui...Je ne veux pas qu'ils me tapent...juste parce que je refuse de quitte l'académie...

-Quoi? Ils ont osé te taper?

Demandais-je en étant surpris.

-Oui...

-Ils perdent rien pour attendre, je te le garantie , cela te dérangerais si je regarde tes blessures?

Il rougit un instant puis hoche la tête pour me dire que ça ne le dérange pas. Je le ramène en le portant jusqu à sa chambre , je le dépose sur une chaise et repart rapidement à l'infirmerie pour prendre de quoi soigner les blessures; l'infirmière se demandait pourquoi j'ai besoin d'autant de pansement.

Je pars en courant de l'infirmerie et retourne à la chambre de Chad, je toque à sa porte, il ouvre et j entre dans la pièce Il retire son t-shirt et me montres ses blessures. Je commence à le soigner en douceur, il retient ses cris de douleur en serrant les poings tandis que je continue de le soigner.


	2. Chapitre 2 : les soins de Jaden

Fanfiction Rivalshipping GX : Chad x Jaden : Chapitre 2 : Les soins de Jaden

POV Jaden

Ses blessures étaient profondes , le sang était sec, on aurait dit d'ancienne blessures devenues cicatrices dans son dos et ses épaules.

Je lui ai mis plein de pansement et une fois que j'avais terminé, il s'est endormit dans son lit. Je l'ai couvert de sa couverture puis sortit de sa chambre discrètement sans le réveiller et sans que personne ne me voit .

Je pense que personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui arrive à Chad puis c'est un soucis de famille. Les autres n'ont pas à savoir ce que je faisais dans sa chambre, je lui avait laissé les pansements et l'antiseptique non utilisé .

Le lendemain matin, en classe, j'étais seul. Il n'était pas là .Aurait-il oublier de se lever ou est-il mal en point?

Syrus s'était assis à sa place à côté de moi. Cela ne me plaisais guère qu'il s'assoit à la place de Chad, je soupire un instant en le voyant sortir son cahier, mon rival me manquait un peu. J'ai l'habitude qu'il soit assis à côté de moi. L'habitude de voir son visage rivé sur son cahier ou de voir ses grimaces hilarantes quand je l'embête . Certes ce n'est pas dans mon habitude mais je demande au professeur si je peux prendre des notes pour lui vu qu'il y' avait deux absents.

Pour la première fois je prends des notes pour Chad , je l'aurai bien fait pour Alexia aussi mais Syrus l'a fait à ma place. Faut dire qu'il est tellement attiré par cette nunuche avec ses roploplos énormes comme des pastèques que ça m'étonne même pas.

J'ai une préférence pour Chad, il est plus drôle, plus simple, plus sympa et ouvert d'esprit. Lors de la pause de midi , je fini de manger et garde mon dessert puis je pique un plateau discrètement sans que personne me voit ni me suit . Je portais un plateau de nourriture dans mes mains malgré que je sais qu'on a pas le droit mais je ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim.

Pendant que personne ne me regarde , je monte jusqu'à sa chambre et je toque. Hélas personne ne répond, j'appuie sur la poignée et la porte est ouverte. J'avance doucement dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et ferme la porte. Je m'approche doucement de son lit vu qu'il dormait encore, ses blessures doivent certainement l'épuisé.

Je pose le plateau sur sa table de nuit. Il dormait si bien que j'hésite à le réveiller, c'est la première fois que je vois un si beau visage endormit . Je le contemple de plus près en m'asseyant à côté de lui. En dormant , il confondit mes genoux et son oreiller, celui-ci était par terre , à même le sol.

Je rougis subitement quand sa tête se pose sur mes genoux et je ne comprends guère pourquoi mes joues prennent une légère teinte de rose . Je regardais aux alentours en espérant que les Ojamas ne sont pas dans le coin, ni eux, ni kuriboh ailé. Justement personne en vue.

Je détourne mon regard vers son visage endormit et caresse sa joue avec ma main caressant son visage, je sentis son souffle sur ma main même mes gestes ne le réveillaient pas.

Au contraire, il avait l'air bien endormit, la tête sur mes resterais bien avec lui mais mes autres amies vont commencer à me chercher.

Je lui chuchote quelques mots pour essayer de le réveiller .

**-Chad,Chad, réveille-toi, je t'ai apporter de quoi dîner .**

Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille

Il se réveille en sursaut et relève brusquement sa tête puis me donne un coup de tête au menton accidentellement.

**-Aie! **

Dis je en mettant ma main sur mon menton

**-Oh pardon , Jaden? Mais que fais-tu là?**

Dit-il en étant assis sur le lit et en cachant son torse nu avec sa couette

**-Tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin alors j'étais inquiet, je t'ai apporter de quoi reprendre des forces .**

Dit-je en lui passant le plateau.

**-Je... Je n'étais pas suffisamment en forme pour venir mais merci, tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de faire ça.**

Dit-il en se vêt-issant d'un t-shirt et en commençant à manger .

**-Je sais mais vu ton état, j'ai enfreins les règles puis personne ne m'a vu et j'allais finir mon repas en ta compagnie.**

Lui répondais-je en mangeant un fromage extrêmement épicé .

Il se mis à rire en voyant ma tête tout rouge a cause du goût du fromage qui me piquais la gorge, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce que je mangeais. J'ai vraiment l'air idiot de cette façon, il met un bout de pain dans ma bouche, je me sentis gêné en mangeant le morceau de pain qu'il avait déposé avec sa mains et ses longs doigts légèrement fins .

Je ne savais plus quoi dire pendant qu'il mangeait son repas en étant assis face à moi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il avait fini son repas.

J'allais derrière lui et je soulève l'arrière de son t-shirt tandis qu'il cache son torse nu avec ses bras.

**Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Me demande t-il en étant surpris.

**-Mais rien , je regarde tes blessures .**

Lui répondais je en pressant son dos contre mon torse .

**-Très bien... Je te laisse regarder.**

Je passe mon souffle sur ses blessures et y dépose quelques baisers discrètement pour éviter qu'il s'en rend compte mais il se tourne brusquement en ayant le visage un peu rouge.

**-Mais ça va pas la tête? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?**

Me dit-il en étant quelques peu effrayé.

**-Excuse-moi Chad, Je ne voulais pas t'effraye...**

Je baisse la tête en lui répondant et en posant mes notes pour lui sur son lit.

**-Tu crois que je suis sourd peut-être? Je sais bien ce que tu faisais , me prends pas pour un imbécile!**

Me dit-il en râlant et en croisant les bras.

**-Je ne te prend pas pour un imbécile et non tu n'es pas sourd mais je pensais pas que tu t'en apercevrais .**

Lui dis-je en gardant un sourire quelque peu pervers.

**Des...Des baisers sur mes blessures...mais...Mais … tu es fou! Qu'est ce qui te prends Jaden? Je ne suis pas ton amoureux!Berk!**

Il sortit de sa chambres avec les joues rosé et quelque peu gêné. Je souris en sortant de la pièce avec le plateau , il restait un morceau de fromage dans un bol, il était à moitié mangé et sans hésiter je le mange malgré les petites goûtes de salive qui restait dessus.

Sur le coup, ce fromage avait un meilleur goût, je dépose le plateau à la cafétéria et y croise mes amies .

Après ce moment privé avec lui, je suppose qu'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole . Il est vrai que c'est étrange mais j'avais soudainement envie de lui faire ce geste quelque peu déplacé . Serai-je attiré par lui?

Aurais-je des sentiments pour lui sans m'en rendre compte?Aurais-je une certaine attirance pour ce garçon et ses yeux noir, son visage angélique quand il dort, sa peau si douce... Je ferme les yeux un instant en semblant pensif et mes amies me regardent .

En ayant les yeux fermé, je rêvais à son visage endormit, à ses paupières fermées, à son souffle sur ma main, à sa tête légère sur mes genoux... A ses joues si douces et teintées de rose quand il rougit..Pourquoi je pense ainsi? Est-ce là les sentiments? Je veux dire est-ce que c'est le ressenti de chaque amoureux?

J'ouvre les yeux pour aller en classe , je devais sortir de mon petit nuage afin de sembler normal aux yeux des autres .

POV Chad

Des baisers? Dans... dans mon dos! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Je ne sais pas dans quel rêve il a vu que j'étais une fille ou son petit copain mais en tout cas ça tourne pas rond chez lui .

Alors là, j'admets que je suis impressionné , qui aurait cru que ce fainéant puisse prendre des notes?

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure, j'étais assis dans un rang au dessus de sa table. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être assis à côté de lui .

A la fin du cour, il se leva de sa chaise pour attraper mon poignet gauche. Je fus surpris de ce geste brusque, ses grands yeux marrons étaient plongé dans les miens.

**-Je veux te parler en privé .**

Me dit-il pendant que tout le monde sort de la salle.

**-Heu... je te donne rendez-vous à la fin de journée au dortoir des Sliffers, ça te convient?**

Lui demandais-je en le forçant à me lâcher le poignet.

Il me dit oui en hochant la tête et lâche mon poignet ,celui-ci était devenus rouge, il m'a serré le poignet très fortement. Cela me fait mal quand je bouge la main alors que je stresse pour ce soir . Mon cœur battait cent à l'heure comme si j'avais parcourue un marathon de cent mètre.

Je tournais en rond dans la cour de l'académie puis mon Ojama jaune commence à se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regarde pas. Il me suivait dans mes pâs, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je m'inquiète autant.

La fin des cours d'aujourd'hui arrive , j'angoisse en arrivant


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les frères Princeton

**Chapitre 3: la venue des frères de Chad**

POV Chad

Voilà c'est le moment, après que Jaden et moi somme réconciliés depuis une semaine tout s'est clairement bien passé.Il ne m'a plus fait ce geste déplacé comme il dit.

Quant à moi, je n'osais pas lui dire comment je me sentais avec lui. Aujourd'hui est un jour quelque près normal sauf que je me dois de partir de l'académie, le principal m'avait avertit qu'ils allaient venir,ces êtres ignobles et sans-cœur que sont mes frères,ce ne sont même plus des frères pour moi.

Les connaissant bien, je sais qu' ils viendront vers la fin des cours et avant la fin du dernier cour, je demande au professeur Chronos de me laisser partir dix minutes à l'avance. Il comprit et m'accorde ma demande, hors une fois le cour presque achevé, je range mes affaires à toute vitesse en étant légèrement affolé. Je descendis les escaliers en courant sans faire attention à Jaden qui demandait au professeur pourquoi-je pars comme une fusée.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien pendant que je me prépare à partir le temps que ces êtres abominables arrivent. Je préparais une barque prête à partir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'interrompt en se mettant devant moi, m'empêchant de prendre le large.

Je relève la tête en voyant une veste rouge face à moi, c'était bien lui,Jaden, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de lui parler mais il m'empêchait de partir, je sais qu'il ne veut pas pourtant moi je n'ai aucune envie de subir à nouveau des coups. Il semblait mécontent de ma lâcheté mais je ne peux me battre dans mon état.

Il me tient mes épaules et me regarde avec frayeur.

**-Chad?Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Me demande-t-il

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, devrais-je lui dire que je fuis mes frères pour éviter d'être battu? Non, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis lâche mais c'est plus fort que moi.

**-je...Prends la fuite …**

Lui dis-je en tremblant

**-Tu fuis? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi?**

Demande-t-il d'un air inquiet

**N...Non... Je n'ai pas peur de toi...**

**-De quoi alors?**

Insiste-t-il

Pendant cette conversation, ils étaient arrivés et ils me cherchaient . Jaden tourne la tête en entendant des pas se diriger vers lui, il se mit devant eux comme si il voulait me protéger.

Mais il est fou! Ils vont le mettre à terre!Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, ils sont deux et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit blesser par ma faute, je serai même prêt à recevoir les coups à sa place. Je regardais la scène en étant inquiet et en espérant qu'ils lui feront rien.

**-Regardez-moi ça, le petit frère à besoin d'un papa poule pour le protéger?**

Dit Jagger

**-Laissez-le! Plutôt que de faire du mal au plus petit que soit, vous ferez mieux de vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille!**

Dit Jaden en restant devant moi

**-Mêle-toi de tes affaires avorton , tu crois être à la hauteur? C'est toujours plus facile de s'en prendre au plus petit que soit .**

Dit Slade avec un sourire démoniaque

**Bande de lâches!**

Dit Jaden quelques peu énervé

**-Que comptes tu faire minus?**

Demande Jagger pendant que l'autre s'apprête à frapper.

Lorsque Slade approche Jaden avec son poing, j'interviens et bouscule Jaden pour recevoir le coup en pleine figure à sa place. Je crache un peu de sang en recevant le coup malgré que mon amis semble mécontent de ma réaction pendant que je reprends mes esprits, Jaden les avait bousculés pour les faire tombés au sol.

Il revient vers moi en courant étant inquiet, il essuie la trace de sang que j'ai sur le coin des lèvres avec sa main.

Je le laisse faire en remarquant que mes frères se relèvent puis mon amis se retourne vers eux puis les provoques en duel.

**-Si je gagne ce duel vous laissez Chad à l'académie et si je perd libre à vous de choisir!**

Dit il en brandissant son duel disk.

Mes frères acceptent le défi puis ils vont avec lui s'affronter dans l'arène de l'académie. Je les suivis, laissant la barque attaché et en prenant mes affaires.

Je monte dans les gradins pour regarder attentivement le duel , ils n'ont aucunes chances face à lui. Même si c'était un combat équitable, Jaden semblait sans pitié tandis que Slade qui le défiait était pitoyable.

Il les a vaincus en un deux tours, juste avec aile de feu héros des éléments . Puis il les menace.

**-Partez! C'est terminé! Vous n' aurez pas CHAD!**

Dit-il d'un ton puissant qui fait fuir les deux frères en courant.

Lorsque le duel fut terminé, il me rejoins dans les gradins et me regarde.

**-Tout va bien? Tu n'as rien?**

Me demande-t-il.

**-Non, je vais bien rassures-toi et merci . **

Lui disais-je en le regardant dans les yeux .

Il me souris en étant content de savoir que tout va pour le mieux puis il part de la salle tandis que je me relève du siège ou j'étais assis.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a encore pris ma défense comme la dernière fois ou c'est moi qui les avait affronter en duel parce qu'ils voulaient acheter l'académie mais pour cela ils devaient vaincre un élève mais c'était moi leur adversaire.

Je me souviens comment il m'avait encourager à les battre et à ne pas les fuir comme un lâche mais c'était différent, ils ne m'avaient pas battu avec des ceintures ou des fouets d'épines à ce moment-là.

J'étais un peu plus en forme malgré que Jaden a fait de son mieux pour me soigner et je lui suis très reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait , il est vraiment doué quand il veut s'appliquer. Je soupire en le voyant partir de la salle et j'ai l'impression qu'un simple «merci» n'a pas suffit.C'était la moindre des choses.

J'espère juste que je n'ai pas fais une erreur en le laissant se battre face à l'un des deux. Peut-être que j'aurai dû le faire à sa place. Je pars de la salle à mon tour et marche tranquillement dans le couloir pour me rendre au dortoir, j'étais tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard et vient me plaquer contre un mur en m'enfermant avec ses bras.

Je fus surpris, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Je me sentait impuissant face à lui, comme si mon corps ne pouvait plus bouger .

Il me fait un sourire quelque peu innocent et étrange à la fois. Je ferme les yeux en étant un peu stressé de ce qu'il va me faire, je savais bien que ses baisers sur mes blessures n'étaient pas rien .

Je sentis ses cheveux frôler mes joues, son souffle se rapprocher de mon visage, il avait relever mon visage avec sa main et ses lèvres touches les miennes, je deviens légèrement rouge même si j'étais emporté parce qu'il faisait, nos lèvres bougeaient les unes contre les autres.

Je ne faisais que suivre le mouvement de ses lèvres jusqu'au moment que nos langues jouissent ensembles, mon cœur battait fortement, on aurait dit une bombe tellement je suis envoûté par le fait qu'il m'embrasse.

Arrivé à un moment, il arrêta de m' embrassé puis il me garde plaquer contre le mur. Je me demandais pourquoi il l'avait fait puis il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

**-Je suis ton héros mon Chad .**

Dit-il en chuchotant

Je rougis en ressentant son souffle chaud sur mon oreille droite puis j'essaie de le repousser pourtant il me bloque entièrement en pressant son corps contre le mien, je suis incapable de bouger tellement il fait pression contre moi.

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et dépose un baiser sur mon front et sur mes joues puis il me regarde dans les yeux avec son grand regard,ses grands yeux marrons. Il touche mes lèvres avec son doigt, étant sous le charme je plisse les yeux et je le laisse m'embrasser encore une fois.

En m'embrassant, il commençait à retiré mon manteau en le faisant descendre sur mes épaules, mon manteau fini par être retiré entièrement, il passe ses mains sous mon pull violet puis pince mes bouts roses avec le bout de ses doigts.

Après qu'il m'ait embrassé un long moment, il embrasse mon cou, il mordillait et léchait mon cou à la fois pendant que je gémissais doucement,je voulais éviter que quelqu'un nous entend vu qu'on est dans les couloirs de l'académie malgré qu'il n y' ait plus personne là où nous sommes.

Je tenais sa tête en le laissant faire , je voulais le repousser encore une fois mais mon corps refusait d'obéir , il continuait de lécher et mordiller mon cou tout en pinceant mes bouts roses, je ne pouvais que gémir et apprécier ses doux baisers dans mon cou.

Je ressentais une légère douleur dans mon cou comme si j'allais avoir un hématome. Une marque rouge apparue dans le bas de mon cou puis il arrêta d'embrassé mon cou et retire ses mains de dessous de mon pull.

Je respire et reprends mon souffle, c'était quelque peu étrange mais pas si désagréable. Je descend mon pull pour le remettre droit et récupère mon manteau sans le mettre sur moi ,j'avais un peu chaud .

Je cachais mon visage avec mon manteau j'étais tout rouge .

Il prend mon manteau de mes mains et il vit mes joues toutes rouges. Il se mit à rire en se moquant de moi puis il me chuchote encore quelque chose à l'oreille .

**-Chad... Je … Je suis amoureux de toi..**

Dit-il en chuchotant et en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue droite.

Je fus surpris de ce qu'il vient de me dire malgré que ça semblait logique vu ce qu'il vient de me faire, je ne savais que dire .

**POVJaden**

Ce qu'il est bon, pourquoi je l'ai jamais embrassé avant? Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue si onctueuse, sa peau...douce comme une perle de coton, non comme les pétales d'une rose et son parfum... Je me suis trompé quand je l'ai critiqué sur sa veste quand je lui ai dis qu'elle sentait le poisson pourri...Je me demande si c'est de la lavande .

Oups! J'ai son manteau dans les mains, je devrais lui rendre , il est vrai qu'il n'a pas réagit quand je lui ai avoué que je suis amoureux .

Je lui rend son manteau en espérant de ne pas l'avoir déstabilisé . J'avais complètement oublié qu'il en avait après Alexia comme la plupart des garçons. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial , elle est jolie certes mais c'est tout, je vois pas comment il peut être attiré par elle sauf physiquement , qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? Des Boobs?

Je soupire un instant, remarque Chad ne m'a pas vraiment repoussé , bon je l'admet j'ai un peu forcé mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger sinon il m'aurait poussé plus fortement ou il aurait râler. Je le regarde en ayant l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose .

**-Mais... Comment?Comment se fait-il que tu sois amoureux de moi?**

Me demande-t-il

**-Mon amour n'est pas que physique pour toi, elle ne connaît pas de limites, si je suis tombé amoureux de toi c'est parce que peu importes nos différences, tu m'as toujours soutenu, plus souvent que les autres, pour toi je ne suis pas juste un élève populaire qui gagne des duels , je suis avant tout ton amis, je me souviendrais toujours que quand j'ai perdu face a Aster, tous les autres m'ont tourné le dos sauf toi.** **Je t'aime Chad.**

Lui répondais-je en étant sincère en regardant ses beaux yeux .

Je le voyais rougir et il semblait sans voix, il sait que c'est vrai, il est merveilleux. Sans lui et son soutien, je n'aurai pas réussi à me relever si facilement,j'espère juste qu'il m'aime en retour.

Je me retourne pour sortir du couloir, je suis fière d'avoir avoué mes sentiments, je me sens plus léger,ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur envers la personne qu'on aime .

J'étais sortis du couloir et je rejoins le dortoir comme il se faisait tard.

**POV Chad**

Et ben qui l'aurait cru? Ce cancre amoureux? Comme si c'était possible, mais de moi en plus! Il est même pas fichu d'écrire une leçon, je suis certain que c'est une blague...Hum...enfin je ne suis pas certain de ce que je pense, peut-être que j'ai tord et qu'il est vraiment sincère avec moi?

Comment savoir si il est sincère? Certes il me regarde toujours dans les yeux pour me le prouver , c'est même très embarrassant quand il me regarde dans les yeux mais je doutes un peu . Je ferai mieux de dormir, il se fait tard et je ne veux pas avoir une tête de zombie demain matin.

Je me rend au dortoir et je me dépêche de mettre mon pyjama pour aller me coucher, je brosse mes dents et je vais directement dans mon lit. Je m'allonge et regarde le plafond. En le regardant je me rappel ce que Jaden m'avait dit et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je souffle un instant et m'enroule dans ma couverture.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, devrais-je essayer d'aller le voir vu que maintenant il dort seul dans sa chambre?Hum...Mais peut-être qu'il dort , je vais tout de même essayer .

Attend Chad! Peut-être que je fais une erreur, qui sait ce qu'il me fera une fois que je serai dans son lit? Heu... Je me sens super gêné! Bon ça suffit! Il faut être courageux dans la vie.

Je sort de ma couverture ,enfile des sandales puis sort de ma chambre pour rejoindre Jaden dans la sienne puis je toque à sa porte.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jaden est sincère

**Chapitre 4: Jaden est sincère envers Chad**

**POV Jaden**

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, je ne dormais pas,je lisait une bande-dessinée. Je me lève de ma chaise et ouvre la porte puis je vis Chad vêtu de son pyjama qui le rendait très mignon.

**-Chad? Que fais-tu devant ma chambre à cette heure-ci?**

Lui demandais-je

**-Je..Je n'arrive pas à dormir...sans penser à toi ne serait-ce qu'une demie-seconde.**

Dit-il timidement

**-Entre, ne vas pas attraper froid dans ton joli pyjama.**

Je l'invite a entrer mais il était hésitant.

**-Jaden...Je...**

Dit-il en regardant le sol .

Je le pris dans mes bras afin de le rassurer ,je le pris contre moi et nous fais tomber sur le lit.

**-Que veux-tu mon Prince? Dormir avec moi?**

Lui demandais-je avec un sourire pervers

**-O..Oui**

Répond-t-il en rougissant

Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, je voulais encore toucher sa peau si douce et délicate. Je pose mes mains sur son torse nu et caresse son torse délicatement, il semblait gêné en me regardant.

Je lui avait retiré sa chemise entièrement et lui laisse son bas de pyjama. Je lui souris quand il était tout rouge puis il pris mes bras afin de les bloquer contre le matelas du lit.

**-S'il te plaît...arrête!**

Dit-il en tenant mes bras

Je le regardais puis je l'attrape pour inverser nos places, me voilà au dessus de lui. Mon Chad se rebelle? Je hais les fortes têtes , ma proie est déjà dans mes filets.

**-Arrêter alors que tu viens de ton plein gré dans ma chambre? Hors de question!**

Dis-je en baissant son bas de pyjama.

Il me repousse en me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre,je fus propulsé un peu plus loin que le lit mais j'étais toujours debout, je sais comment le rendre vulnérable.

Je reviens au dessus de lui,bloquant ses bras et son corps en pressant mon corps contre le sien puis en serrant ses poignets avec mes mains.

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos lèvres bougent les unes sur les autres puis nos langues jouissent ensembles.. Je remarque qu'il rougit et que ses yeux sont fermés comme les miens.

J'aime l'embrasser pour l'envoûter, encore une fois il ne peut pas bouger. Il fini par entouré mon cou de ses bras tandis que les miens le bloquait sur le lit. J' ai eu l'impression qu'il en voulait plus.

Déjà qu'il est à moitié nu, je lui retire son bas de pyjama, il ne lui restait qu'un sous-vêtement que je m'empresse de lui retirer.

Mes mains parcourent son corps en le caressant de partout,je caresse son torse,pince ses bouts rose de temps en temps,caresse ses cuisses,ses fesses, l'arrière de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds avant de caresser sa partie la plus sensible de son corps.

J'arrête de l'embrasser pour venir sucer ses bouts roses avec ma langue et ma bouche tout en posant une main sur sa partie intime que je caresse doucement en frottant ma main dessus.

Il gémissait poussant des petits cris qui faisaient plaisir à mes oreilles. Ses gémissement sont une douce musique.

Je continue de sucer et lécher ses bots roses en caressant son sexe avec mes deux mes deux mains. Je ne saurai m'arrêter , c'est de mieux en mieux, j'y prend plaisir , son goût me rend fou, je vais le dévorer.

J'arrête le tout un moment pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle après tout ses gémissements puis je le taquine légèrement en caressant son visage puis en restant pressé contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

**-Jaden... Je n'étais pas venu pour ça...**

Dit-il en étant rouge

**-Et alors? Moi j'ai envie de toi, je sais que ça te plaît , tu ne peux le nier.**

Lui répondais-je en caressant ses lèvres avec mes doigts

**-Je voulais juste du réconfort...**

Dit-il en étant timide

**-Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras complètement détendu après .**

Disais-je en ayant légèrement chaud

**-Mais Jaden!**

**-Tais-toi et laisse toi faire!**

Lui disais-je en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Je m'étais déshabillé jusqu'à ce qu'il me reste un sous-vêtement sur moi. Puis je reviens pressé son corps contre le sien.

Je descend jusqu'en bas de son ventre puis je lèche légèrement le bas de son ventre . Je descend encore vers sa partie intime , je la relève et la prend avec ma main pour la mettre dans ma bouche et la sucer afin de savourer son goût. Je continue sans cesse en entendant les gémissements intense de mon Chad, il semble aimer ça.

En continuant de sucer sa partie, il finit par jouir légèrement dans ma bouche, je nettoie avec ma langue pour enlever ce qui dégouline. Ensuite je relève ses jambes et pose ses pieds sur mes épaules, je frottais mon sous-vêtement contre ses fesses avec ma partie et il se mit à hurler.

Je fais des vas et vient une fois le sous-vêtement retiré puis intervertit avec mes doigts , il s'accroche à moi en gémissant. Je continue les vas et vient puis en le faisant je fini par jouir en lui, je reprend quelque baisers dans son cou en continuant de pénétrer .

Hum...C'est tellement bon Chad...Ah... C'est tellement délicat avec toi … Je ne peux me défaire...AH!

**POV Chad**

J..Jaden...Je t'en prie...arrête...Je voulais pas qu'il me fasse l'amour... une étreinte aurait suffit...Il semblerait que mon corps ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête,j'aurai pas dû venir dans sa chambre, je savais que c'était risqué mais je m'attendais pas à ça, voilà qu'il mordille mon oreille droite, je ressens toujours sa partie dans mon derrière, mais je ne me sens pas prêt pour lui faire la même chose.

Il la retire délicatement , je respire, mes gémissement me faisaient mal à la gorge. Quand il se retire, il se lève et va chercher deux verres d'eau, il m'en donne un et je le remercie.

Je le regardais de haut en bas , son visage était légèrement en sueur , il portait une serviette sur ses épaules. En le regardant je le trouvais plutôt attirant physiquement , son torse est si bien sculpté qu'on dirait un dieu.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été en quelques sortes violé par mon rival. Même si j'avoue qu'il est canon tout nu. Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?

Il vient s'allonger à côté de moi après avoir enfilé un sous-vêtement propre. Je m'étais allongé à côté de lui mais le lit est un peu petit pour nous deux, je voulais pas trop le déranger mais il m'attire vers lui avec ses bras et me laisse m'allonger sur lui pour qu'on ait chacun de la place dans le lit.

A vrai dire, il est plus confortable que le lit, je pose ma tête contre son torse nu chaud et si bronzé je pouvais entendre son cœur battre fortement. Je me sentais à l'aise et en sécurité malgré le fait que je sois nu, il est réconfortant rien que par sa présence, je suis bien , si bien que je fini par m'endormir contre lui, il avait raison, je me sens vraiment bien.

J'entendais sa voix qui essayait de me dire quelque chose cependant j'étais déjà endormit . Il s'était endormit aussi et il ronflait mais ça ne me dérange pas, ça me faisait penser à un chaton qui ronronne, il a l'air heureux et ça compte beaucoup pour moi .

Le lendemain je me réveille en étant encore dans ses bras, je soupirais de soulagement tellement j'étais bien . Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui surtout qu'il n'était pas réveiller.

J'en profite pour regarder son visage endormit et je réalise que même ses paupières sont grandes comme ses beaux yeux marron, j'avais un peu froid, je me lève en douceur pour remettre mon pyjama afin de retourner dans ma chambre pour me changer et prendre une douche.

J'ai oublié qu'il y'a une source d'eau chaude dans l'académie mais aller en pyjama serait ridicule et je préférerai ne pas y aller seul. Une fois que j'ai pris ma douche, je m'étais habillé et j'ai recoiffer mes piques.

C'est bon, je suis fin prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cour,demain c'est le week-end . Je sort dehors et regarde le ciel , étrangement un nuage ressemblait à Jaden, je secoue ma tête mais quand j'y pense,j'ai été longtemps amoureux de Alexia alors que en fin de compte ça sert à rien, elle n'a jamais prêter attention à moi et m'a toujours rejeté.

Et si je la laissais tombée et que je m'avouais à Jaden? Cela risque d'être difficile mais Jaden m'aime, il me soigne,se bat pour moi, essaie de me rendre heureux du mieux qu'il peut puis il est très attentionné .

A quoi ça sert que je me tourmente l'esprit pour une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais ? A rien évidement hors mis me rendre malade. Oui je devrais arrêter de lui courir après pour rien et aimer celui qui m'aime peu importe nos différences et peu importe si les autres ne le voient que comme mon rival.

Je retourne le voir dans sa chambre, il était réveillé et vêtu de sa tenue habituelle. Je l'attendais pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui .

Lorsqu'il fut prêt , on part ensemble à la cafeteria du dortoir puis on mange l'un en face de l'autre. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais le fait que je sois timide m'empêchait de lui dire quoique ce soit .

Après le petit-déjeuner les cours commencent et Jaden fut appeler par le directeur de l'académie afin de lui parler d'une chose .

**POV Jaden**

Je me rendis au bureau du directeur après avoir donner un baiser léger et discret sur la joue de Chad. J'entre dans le bureau.

**-Bonjour Monsieur, vous voulez me voir?**

Lui demandais-je

**-Bonjour Jaden, oui et c'est important, assis-toi.**

Dit-il en tournant sa chaise

**-Je vous écoute.**

Disais-je avant de m'asseoir

**-une famille à portée plainte contre toi pour coups et frayeur, Jaden ,tu es un de mes meilleurs élèves en matière de duel , Pourquoi as tu taper ces gens?**

Me demande-t-il mécontent

**-Ah les salauds! Les frères de Chad ont portés plainte à l'académie parce que j'ai défendu Chad? Monsieur le directeur c'est inadmissible! Ils ont voulu me frapper parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent de mal à Chad ni à me l'arracher des mains.**

Affirmais-je

**-Pourtant ils disent qu'ils s'entendent bien avec leurs petit-frère.**

Déclare-t-il

**-Ce que vous pouvez être naïf! C'est à cause d'eux si Chad est couvert de blessure dans le dos, l'infirmière ne vous en a pas parler?**

Lui demandais-je poliment

**-Hélas non, ton amis voulait garder le secret.**

Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**Je vous ramènerai des preuves si vous me croyez pas.**

**Je te crois Jaden mais ne recommence pas à te mêler des affaires des autres sinon je me verrai contraint de te sanctionner.**

**Pardon? Me sanctionner?**

**Tu serai viré de l'académie et il te sera impossible de rentrer ou même de repasser les tests d'admissions.**

dit il l air désespérer

**-Quoi?**

J'etais surpris quand il me dit cela puis je sort du bureau en trouvant cela scandaleux. Que faire si ces lâches reviennent pour prendre Chad , mon bien-aimée? Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ma place dans l'académie... Et je ne peux pas les laisser faire du mal a Mon Chad .

Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et je vais en cours pour essayer d'oublier ça. En classe , Chad était assis à coté de moi, je devrais lui en parler pour voir si il serai d'accord pour m'aider.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: Raconte-moi

**Chapitre 5: Raconte-moi**

**POV Jaden**

Je me dois de lui en parler,je reviens en cours avec un mot du directeur afin de pouvoir revenir en classe hors quelqu'un était déjà assis à ma place ,à côté de Chad . Je soupire en m'asseyant au fond de la salle et le regarde travailler de là où je suis , j'écoutais un peu le cour même si c'est d'un ennui terrible. En le regardant, je remarque qu'il reste un bon élève malgré le fait qu'il soit un rouge sliffer comme moi.

Avec ses problèmes de famille, il garde la tête haute et reste concentré pour son avenir. Il a du courage mais ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard le cour est terminé,ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je vis qu'il rassemble ses affaires pour sortir de la salle et je le rejoins en descendants les escaliers, je lui fais signe de la main tandis qu'il relève sa tête et me fait un sourire.

Il semblait m'attendre en prenant son sac à dos, arrivé vers lui, il se tourne et commence à sortir sans dire un mot. Il marchait plutôt vite, je devais courir pour le rattraper puis je m'assois avec lui à une table. J'avais peur de sa réaction face à ce qui se passe mais je ne peux laisser passer cela, je pose ma main sur la sienne puis il relève la tête de son plat.

**-Jaden? Qui y-a-t-il?**

Me demande-t-il en me regardant

**-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important, l'entretien avec le directeur s'est mal passé.**

Lui expliquais-je

**-Raconte, je t'écoute**

Dit-il en finissant son assiette

**-Tes frères...Ils ont porté plainte à l'académie parce que je t'ai défendu...Et le directeur m'a dit que si je recommence... Je...je pourrais dire adieu à l'académie.**

Disais-je la tête baissée en regardant mon plat sans avoir envie de le manger

**-Cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux et il est hors de question que je les laisses faire, j'ai de quoi prouver leurs crimes pour prouver que tu faisais de la légitime défense et c'est eux qui auront des problèmes tu verras.**

Dit-il en buvant du thé

**-Comment Chad?**

Dis-je en étant surpris

**-Je vais te montrer mais s'il te plaît mange, ne te laisse pas intimidé par ces salauds.**

Dit-il en posant ses couverts et en m'attendant

Je lui fais confiance mais que va-t-il me montrer? De quelles preuves peut-il parler? Aurait-il les armes avec lesquels ses frères le frappe?

J'avais fini mon repas et je le suivis en remarquant qu'il se dirige vers le dortoir puis il monte à sa chambre. Ouvre un placard contenant des vêtements. Je fus surpris lorsqu'il sort un deuxième manteau noir pourtant celui-ci était étrangement troué de partout,beaucoup abîmé et il est semblable à celui qu'il porte sauf que la fin de celui qu'il porte est lisse, il n 'a pas de fin mal découpé.

Aussi, il me montre son manteau de l'uniforme bleu obelisk qui lui aussi est très abîmé. Je remarque que chacun d'entre eux à des traces de sang sèches qui ne sont pas parties, le pauvre...toutes ces déchirures ne sont pas dû par de la moisissure ou par des insectes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le manteau qu'il porte semble le regardais en étant perplexe,cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il est triste en regardant ses vestes abîmées.

Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule.

**-Chad?**

J'étais inquiet en le regardant.

**-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça me rappel les coups que j'ai eu...**

Dit-il en baissant la tête et en regardant le sol .

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer et lui promettre que ça n'arrivera plus mais je me demande comment a-t-il fait pour avoir un manteau neuf.

**-Et le manteau que tu portes, il vient d'où?**

**-Et bien, je l'ai acheté en ville comme en dehors des cours je travaille en tant que saisonnier les week-end et lors des vacances mais les week-end c'est une fois sur deux, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ressemble à l'autre malgré la découpe lisse.**

**-Tu travailles en plus des cours? Mais ça doit être épuisant! Tes frères sont riches et ils te laissent travailler comme un fou? Mais dans quel domaines tu travailles?**

J'étais surpris de l'apprendre

**-Je ne comptes pas sur leurs argents parce qu'il faut toujours un compromis avec eux alors j'ai décidé de travailler en tant que commis pâtissier à temps partiel , l'ennui c'est que je ne dispose que du dortoir de l'académie pour rentré le soir.**

Dit-il en prenant les manteaux abîmés.

Je le trouve très courageux de travailler et de suivre les cours à la fois, je comprends mieux pourquoi ça lui arrive d'être épuisé. Il est vrai que je fais pareil parce que je n'ai pas de famille , si j'ai bien compris, pour lui ses frères n'existent pas.

Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre malgré que je sais qu'il a peur d'eux et qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter d'être sanctionner par le directeur. Je me demande simplement comment il va s'y prendre?

Il me demande simplement de ne pas venir avec lui, qu'il allait lui-même voir le directeur et lui parler. Je remarque qu'il avait son portable et une petite disquette dans sa poche. Commis pâtissier, je suis certains qu'il fait de bon gâteau.

**POV Chad**

Je sortis de ma chambre avec les manteaux, il était temps que j'en parle au directeur afin de relever la punition de Jaden même si elle n'a pas été décidée. Je sais que si j'avoue le tout la plainte serait nulle et ces salauds de frères auraient à faire au commissariat.

Peu importe si ils gèrent les finances et l'autre je sais plus quoi , l'important est que je prouve l'innocence de Jaden. Je toque à la porte du directeur et il m'invite à entrer. Je m'assois en face du directeur puis pose les manteaux sur son bureau.

Je lui explique que Jaden n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire, il fut impressionné par les déchirures sur les deux vêtements . Ensuite , je lui fais écouter l'enregistrement de la disquette,elle avait enregistré ma bagarre de la dernière fois ainsi que la précédente fois ou mon manteau noir à été abîmé par des coups de fouets à épines.

Le directeur fait appel à la sécurité de l'académie et leurs donne les preuves afin qu'ils les transmettent à la police en rédigeant une lettre en rapport avec mon dossier d'élève. Il était soulagé de pouvoir éviter de sanctionner Jaden. Il me tient ses quelques mots:

**-Merci, tu as eu un grand courage à les dénoncer Chad, grâce à toi la plainte est quasi inexistante . Je suis fier de toi.**

Dit-il en souriant

**Je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait être bien, a ce propos, la prochaine fois soyez moins méchants envers Jaden s'il vous plaît , puis-je partir?**

Lui demandais-je en me levant

**-Oui , tu peux y aller.**

Dit-il en rangeant ses papiers

Je quitte le bureau du directeur et à ma grande surprise je vis Jaden à la sortie semblant soucieux.

**-Alors Chad?**

**-Ta punition est levée, ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Chouette! Merci!**

Il me saute dans les bras en étant heureux, ça a été difficile de tout avouer mais quelque chose m'a donné la force de tout dire. Je le serre dans mes bras pendant que personne nous regarde.

Il me lâche quelques instants plus tard et me tient la main. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, il lâche ma main puis entre pour prendre place pendant le cour de Monsieur Banner.

J'étais assis à un rang au dessus de sa table comme Syrus était déjà à côté de lui. Je le vis soupiré et je ne prête pas attention à la personne qui s'assoit a côté de moi . Même si celle-ci me fait signe de la ma main en m'adressant la parole mais j'étais tant préoccupé que je m'en apercevais quasiment pas. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention jusqu'à ce que cette personne passe sa main devant mes yeux.

Je tourne la tête vers cette personne qui n'est nulle autre que...ALEXIA! Je soupire en la regardant et relève la tête vers elle.

**-Dis donc Chad, tu pourrais me répondre au moins?**

Me dit-elle en croisant les bras

Si Madame croit me faire peur,elle peut se mettre les doigts dans le nez.

**-Ah pardon, c'était quoi ta question?**

Lui demandais-je en haussant les épaules.

**-T'es pas sérieux là , ça fais trois fois que je répète la même chose, tu es dans la lune ou quoi? Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on discute tous les deux ce soir?**

**-Hum...Non, j'ai d'autres projets que toi et je ne suis pas une roue de secours parce que Zen ne s'intéresse pas à toi .**

**-D'autres projets? Je compte pas moi? Puis ça fais une semaine que je veux te parler!**

**-Ouais ouais c'est cela, et alors? Si tu cherche à impressionner ce grand bleu tu n'as qu'a te rapprocher de son petit-frère, j' en ai plus rien à faire de toi.**

Le professeur interrompt Alexia avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre. Sur le coup , elle ferme sa grande gueule et me laisse travailler.

A la fin du cour, Jaden monte me voir dans le rang,je suppose qu'il avait entendu puis la blonde était toujours là . Il semblait mécontent de sa présence ainsi que de sa façon de se comporter avec moi, il la pousse un peu pour venir à côté de moi hors il se retourne vers elle .

**-Hé! Chad ne t'appartient pas, c'est pas ton pantin et encore moins une roue de secours!**

Dit Jaden énervé

**-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Jaden! Je veux lui dire quelque chose d'important mais il refuse d'écouter quoique ce soit!**

Dit elle en croisant les bras

**-Justement, Chad est mon véritable amis ici, alors dégage! Ou tu auras à faire moi sale peste!**

Je fus surpris de ce que Jaden avait dit , c'est la première fois que je le vois la traiter ainsi , serait-il jaloux d'elle? Croit-il encore que je suis amoureux d'elle?C'est stupide , j essaie de calmer l'atmosphère entre eux .

**-Bon ça suffit vous deux, je ne suis pas un prix Nobel!**

Disais-je en tirant Jaden par le bas de sa veste

**-Mais Chad!**

**-Laisse-là... Elle en vaut pas la peine **

Nous sortons de la salle , je lâche sa veste et marche seul même si il me rattrape en courant vers moi.

Je lui glisse un petit papier discrètement dans sa poche qu'il s'empresse de lire. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi à la piscine de l'académie, il sourit joyeusement et me dit:

**-Avec grand plaisir Chad, mais quand?**

**-Ce soir, il y aura personne puis je ne travaille pas ce week-end.**

**POV Jaden**

Je sais pas ce que lui voulait Alexia mais elle est pas sympa envers lui mais c'est moi qu'il préfère c'est certain au point de m'inviter à la piscine avec lui, c'est sûre c'est pas cette Alexia qui a eu l invitation puis j'espère qu'il a raison qu'il ne y aura personne sauf lui et moi.

Même si sa demande est surprenante Qu'en est-il d'Alexia alors? D'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il lui répond ainsi si il est amoureux d'elle? A moins que...

Oh et puis zut, la prochaine fois qu'elle vient l'embêter je la découperai en morceau!Pièce par pièce! Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai même pas fait attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Hein? Où est Chad?

Mince! Il est sortit sans moi? Je sors dehors à sa recherche et le trouve devant le dortoir des rouges près de la mer. Je le rejoins et m'assois à côté de lui en regardant son visage illuminé par le soleil. Je viens en face de lui pour admirer son visage, il me sourit puis se relève en me tendant la main.

Je pris sa main et me relève , je garde sa main dans la mienne et le tire vers moi. Il fut attiré et se cogne contre mon torse couvert par mon t-shirt noir, je le serre dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur son front.

On prend nos maillots de bains en remontant dans nos chambres puis on part ensembles à la piscine de l'académie, je plonge le premier une fois que je suis changé, j'attendais Chad.

Pour le moment il n'y avait personne, le voilà qui arrive, je le regarde de haut en bas et me rapproche de lui en nageant. Il était assis sur le bord , trempe ses jolis petits pieds en trouvant l'eau un peu trop chaude.

Je le prend par la taille et le met contre moi pour l'emporter dans la piscine. Il s'était accroché à moi avec ses bras et ses jambes, avait-il peur de quelque chose?

**-Ben alors mon Prince? Tu ne sais pas nager?**

Lui demandais-je

**-Si... Mais l'eau est extrêmement chaude.**

Dit-il en restant accroché à moi

**-Détends-toi,elle n'est pas si chaude que ça une fois que tu es dedans.**

Je l'aidais à se détacher de moi

**-Je suis déjà détendu avec toi**

Dit-il en caressant ma joue et en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Je ferme les yeux et rapproche le mien pour venir embrassé ses lèvres, nos lèvres se touchent et bougent les unes contres les autres puis nos langues jouissent ensembles. J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui voulait m'embrassé, j'apprécie ce geste même si il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Je savais bien qu'il le fait parce qu'il en a envie. Cela veut dire qu'il commence à aimer mes baisers malgré que ce soit vrai qu'il a toujours aimé ça depuis la première fois que je l'ai fais.

Lorsque nos visages s'éloignent,j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis tellement le goût de ses lèvres est délicieux. Mes yeux sont plissé, j'en voulais encore.

Je le rapproche encore plus de moi et l'embrasse encore une fois mais un peu plus longtemps, il répondit à mon baiser sans me repousser, il se laisse faire en ayant l'air plus détendu que la première fois. Hum..Je me sens si bien que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer...

Jusqu'au moment ou quelqu'un entre pour aller dans la piscine aussi. Je reconnu la voix de Syrus qui s'écria ainsi mais malgré qu'il m' appel , je ne pouvais détacher mes lèvres de celles de Chad.

Syrus s'est mis à hurler quand il nous a vu, il a ruiné cet agréable moment vu que mon Prince s'était détaché de moi. Syrus s'écria:

**-Chad!Jaden!Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?**

Dit-il avec la bouche bée

J'essaie de trouver une excuse puis je sors de l'eau après avoir lâcher Chad en étant trempé. Comment faire j'espère juste qu'il ne pas nous dénoncer . Du moins le dire à tout le monde.

Une fois sortie de l'eau je vis Chad qui me regardais de la tête aux pieds malgré mon corps trempé. Des gouttes d'eau étaient restée sur mon torse nu . Il avait l'air de rêver, il s'était approché de moi en nageant vers le bord de la piscine . Serait-il en train de m'admirer?

J'en rougis légèrement en voyant qu'il ne peut détacher son regard de moi.

**POV Chad**

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il est vraiment canon, regardez moi cette peau si bronzé, ce corps si bien sculpté sans oublié les gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur lui . Physiquement ce garçon est un dieu, non mieux un pharaon mais en plus d'être beau, musclé, fort pour les duels, il est aussi comment dire...ah adorable...Je crois bien que je vais tomber amoureux,voir complètement fou de lui... dommage que notre soirée privé à été interrompu par ce minus. Je continuais de le regarder jusqu'à ce que je fini par saigner du nez. J'avais honte ...Mais Jaden se moque de moi puis il pris un mouchoir qu'il avait pris dans le distributeur des toilettes.

**-Ben alors Chad? Tu saigne du nez?**

Dit-il en se moquant de moi

**C'est pas ma faute si tu es si beau ,s'il te plaît Syrus , ne dis rien a personne, on tient à garder le secret.**

Disais-je à Syrus en remarquant que Jaden avait rougis légèrement

**-Je ne dirais rien, promis, j'ai juste été surpris.**

Réplique le nain de jardin bleu

Je sort de l'eau et rejoins Jaden dans les vestiaires pour qu'on se rhabille et peut-être finir notre soirée privé en dormant ensembles. Ce serait si bien.


	6. Chapitre 6 : compliqué

**Chad x Jaden**

**Chapitre 6:Compliqué**

**POV Chad**

J'étais sorti de l'eau pour le rejoindre et on se rhabille dans le vestiaire. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de remettre son t-shirt,je le pris dans mes bras et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je voulais profiter du fait qu'il soit torse nu avant qu'il se rhabille entièrement .

Il entoure ma tête de ses bras, il embrasse mon front puis me lâche en prenant son t-shirt afin de l'enfiler au moment ou je le lâche.

Quand il fut prêt à sortir, nous sortons dehors et il prend ma main. Comme il faisait nuit, le ciel était étoilé. Il court en me tenant la main, je le suivais puis on était en haut du rocher non loin du dortoir.

Il s'asseoit sur l'herbe fraîche et regarde les étoiles, je le rejoins en m'asseyant à côté de lui malgré que je tremblais. J'avais un peu froid. Il me regarde et pose sa veste rouge sur mes épaules.

Je me sentais un peu mieux en ayant un peu plus chaud puis je n'avais pas envie qu'il attrape froid alors je défais la manche de mon manteau, ensuite je prends son épaule pour le rapprocher de moi; On se réchauffait en étant serré l'un contre l'autre.

Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule puis il s'était endormi sur était si bien puis je le porte jusqu'à sa chambre et le pose dans son le posant il marmonne quelques mots:

**-Reste Chad...Reste avec moi..**

Dit-il en étant endormi

**-Oui Jaden, je reste, je ne te laisserais pas .**

Lui disais-je après avoir enfilé mon pyjama

Je le rejoins et nous couvre avec la couette puis je le prends dans mes bras pour le rassurer du fait que je suis là. Je caresse ses cheveux avant de dormir, ils sont si doux comme lui. Il est doux et chaleureux puis jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on finirait ainsi lui et moi malgré le fait que je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments à son égard.

Mais j'ai du mal à lui dire, je crains que je sois vraiment tomber amoureux de lui. C'est vrai , je fais tout pour lui, je ne pense qu à lui et je ne prête attention à personne d'autre.

Je soupire de bonheur puis je m'endors en le gardant dans mes bras. Jaden... Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'ai...Tu n'en serais même pas certain, plus je suis avec toi, plus je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose change en moi. J'ignore ce que c'est mais j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment ne fait que grandir chaque jours. Chaque jours que je passe auprès de toi .

Il était en train de ronfler et son ronflement était moins fort que d'habitude, est-ce parce que je suis avec lui?

Le lendemain, j'étais réveiller avant lui sauf que j'avais oublié de ranger ma chemise de nuit, elle est restée dans le lit et au moment ou je voulais la prendre, Jaden l'avais prise pour un doudou. Je rougis en le voyant faire peut-être qu'il croyait que c'était moi.

J'attendais qu'il se réveille, je ne voulais pas aller déjeuner sans lui. Il est vrai que parfois le samedi, il y' a des sorties hors la plupart des élèves n'y participent pas. Je le regardais en train de dormir, son visage me faisait rêver, on dirait un ange .

Je secoue ma tête et regarde l'heure sur mon portable pour regarder l'heure et il est bientôt onze heure du matin. Je devrais peut-être le réveiller?

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le secoue un peu. Il commence à se réveiller puis se lève en sursaut en hurlant «Chad est à moi!» et il se rendors aussi vite en retombant son dos sur le matelas du lit.

Je fus rouge un instant , mes joues étaient devenues roses puis je me sentais timide . Rêvait-il de moi? En tout cas il a un sommeil de plomb.

Je réfléchis à quelque chose qui pourrait le réveiller...C'est vrai qu'il adore la nourriture et les duels peut-être que... Je sors de la chambre discrètement puis entre avec beaucoup de bruit en claquant la porte.

**-En garde Jaden!**

Disais-je haut et fort

Il se réveille en sursaut et ouvre les yeux.

**-Wouah!Hein?Chad? Tu m'as fais peur!**

Dit-il en étant réveiller

**-Au moins tu es réveillés**

Lui répondais-je en me moquant de lui.

**-Oups j'ai dormi habillé?**

Demande-t-il

**-Oui tu t'es endormi sur moi hier soir, je t'ai ramené à ta chambre pour que tu puisses dormir.**

**-Tu m'as portés? Mais et tes blessures?**

Dit-il en étant inquiet

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais bien, je voulais juste heu...t'attendre pour déjeuner.**

Disais-je en étant un peu timide

**-C'est...très mignon de ta part Chad.**

Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Il se lève de son lit puis s'étire en bâillant, il frotte ses yeux puis descend prendre une douche. Je l' attendais patiemment en fermant les yeux et sans constater que mon Ojama Jaune me tourne autour comme une mouche.

Il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs en plus il n'arrête pas de hurler « Patron est amoureux!» J'essaie de le faire fuir puis il disparaît lorsque le plus beau des duellistes revient . Dommage qu'il soit déjà vêtu de sa tenue scolaire.

Je le regarde, il me fait son beau sourire qu'il porte toujours sur son visage. Je me lève de ma chaise , je me rapproche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris puis ses joues rougissent énormément , il me sourit et me prend à la taille pour me rapprocher plus de lui il rapproche son visage du mien pour m' embrassé.

Je plisse les yeux puis les fermes lorsqu'il commence à m' embrassé, nos lèvres se touchent et nos langues jouent ensembles. Je n'avais aucune envie de le repousser, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules en le laissant m' embrassé.

Peu de temps après il me lâche , prend ma main et sort de la chambre pour descendre afin de déjeuner, on cachait nos mains derrières nous en arrivant vers le réfectoire. Évidemment il à toujours le même appétit .

Quand il avait fini de manger, je sortis du réfectoire pour rejoindre mon casier aux vestiaires et j'y découvre une lettre. Je l'ouvre puis la lis. C'était une nouvelle concernant la plainte de mes frères , j' eu un grand sourire sur les lèvres en voyant que Jaden est innocent puis que mes salauds de frères sont désormais en prison ferme pour harcèlement.

Je replis la lettre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule, je me retourne et vit la personne.

**-Alexia? Ah salut, tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider avec les devoirs de Chronos ce week-end?**

Lui demandais-je poliment

**-Bien sûr Chad, je veux bien te filer un coup de main surtout que j'ai pas terminer les miens, cependant j'ai un problème.**

Affirme-t-elle

**-Lequel?**

**-Et bien mes camarades de chambres sont trop bruyantes, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer .**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème puis tu sais bien que les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles mais je crois qu'on peut emprunter la salle de permanence .**

**-Bonne idée Chad, Je t'y retrouve plus tard.**

Bon au moins je ne peux pas lui retiré cela, elle est d'une grande aide pour les devoirs. C'est pas que Jaden est bête mais il n'écoute pratiquement rien en classe puis les examens approche à grands pas, il faut que je continue de travailler dur. Même si j'ai plus envie d'être avec Jaden et de passer tout le week-end avec lui.

Je le regardais en train de s'amuser avec ses amies , j'étais à l'écart, je n'osais pas approcher , je le regardais de haut en bas en remarquant qu'il portait une tenue de sport, il était vêtu d'un short blanc puis d'une chemise blanche à manche courte.

Je pouvais admirer sa silhouette si bien dessiné, sa tenue lui allait si bien, j'avais comme envie de le toucher mais pas devant tout le monde , je fus rouge en pensant à cela, à ses belles jambes bronzé, ses bras si...Je secoue ma tête difficilement puis cache mon visage dans mes bras, j'étais si concentré sur lui que j'en oubliais les devoirs.

Il se retourne vers moi en se sentant regarder puis il se rapproche de moi, se met accroupie en me regardant, oui j'étais assis sur ma veste . Il relève mon visage avec sa main puis vit que j'étais tout rouge comme une tomate. Il caresse mon visage avec sa main et pose ses deux mains sur mes joues.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui même si j'avais peur que tout le monde nous voit alors que ses amies ne prennent pas attention à nous. Je remarque que sa chemise est légèrement entre-ouverte sur le haut de son torse.

Je rougissais d'avantages puis je blotti ma tête contre son torse, j'avais honte d'être si rouge devant lui . Il caresse mes cheveux en essayant de me rassurer, il me prit dans ses bras et me serre fortement contre lui.

Je pouvais sentir la force de ses bras m' entouré et son parfum m' envoûtais . Je me sentis apaisé puis ma timidité avait dépose un bisous sur ma joue gauche puis me lâche pour rejoindre ses amies.

Tandis que j'avais à peine remarqué que Alexia était à côté de moi,les bras croisé et me regarde de haut.

Elle m'explique que la salle de permanence est fermée à clé, je lui propose de réviser dans ma chambre en lui prenant le bras puis je retire la télé de la table pour qu'on puisse travailler.

Lorsque l'on commence à travailler, je remarque qu'elle est assise très proche de moi. Son épaule droit cognait contre mon épaule gauche. Ils étaient comme collés l'un à l'autre.

Je m'étais un peu décalé vers la droite car je trouvais cela gênant d'être ainsi alors que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle. Même si c'était le contraire avant que Jaden entre de cette façon dans ma vie...En me plaquant contre un mur...En m ayant embrassé de force...je rougis en repensant à ce moment-là, j'étais déconcentré jusqu'au moment ou il entre dans la chambre sans frapper à la porte hors Alexia avait pris mon visage dans ses mains et tente de m'embrasser devant lui.

Je fus surpris et mal à l'aise quand ses lèvres heurtent les miennes, heureusement pour moi ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais Jaden semblait très en colère en ayant vu cela sous ses yeux. Il la pousse fortement pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi puis il me donne un coup de poing.

**-Espèce de salaud! Comment peux-tu la laisser faire?**

Dit-il en étant énervé puis il avait fait tomber Alexia de sa chaise.

**-Mais Jaden! Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé!**

Disais-je alors que son coup m'avait fait mal

Il s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait emprisonné de ses bras, je voyais la colère et la jalousie dans ses yeux.

**-Ah oui?Dans ce cas prouve le que c'est moi ton amant et pas cette salope!**

**-Avec plaisir!**

Lui répondais-je en l'attirant vers moi

C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. En l'attirant vers moi après avoir posé mes mains sur ses hanches , je ferme les yeux puis pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en ayant le cœur qui bat la chamade.

**POV Jaden**

Je fus surpris qu'il m'embrasse...Hum...Chad...Mon Chad qui m'embrasse si subitement malgré le coup de poing involontaire que je lui ai donné. Mes yeux étaient grands ouvert jusqu'au moment ou nos lèvres bougent les unes contre les autres et que nos langues jouissent ensembles.

Malgré que ce soit vrai, je ne pouvais laissé cette salope embrassé mon Chad à ma place, c'est Mon Chad, il est à moi et à personne d'autres et surtout pas à elle qui veut toujours profiter du fait qu'il soit le seul qui s'intéresse à elle.

Je m'assois sur lui en écartant les jambes comme si j'étais assis à l'envers sur une chaise puis je tiens ses épaules en le laissant m' embrassé longtemps. Je rougis lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses couvertes par mon short de sport blanc.

Il caressait le haut de mes cuisses avec ses mains puis il me lâche tandis que la blonde était partie. Je ré-ouvre les yeux en étant sous son charme, je le regardais en gardant mes bras sur ses épaules quand je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

**-Tu me crois maintenant?**

Me demande-t-il

**-Dis le Chad, dis-le moi, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche...et peut-être qu'après je te croirais.**

Lui répondais-je en le taquinant.

**-Jaden...**

**-Oui Chad?**

**-Je...Je t'aime...**

Dit-il en rougissant

**-Je savais bien que j'étais ton préféré Mon Chad, je t'aime aussi.**

Lui disais-je en faisant quelques baiser sur ses lèvres

Ma colère s'était calmé après ce long baiser de sa part pourtant je me sentais coupable du coup que je lui ai donné. Sa joue droite était toute rouge. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal mais j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force.

**-Excuse-moi Chad, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ni te traiter de salaud...**

Disais-je en baissant la tête

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et caresse mon visage.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'étais bien douté que tu étais jaloux d'elle mais je te pardonne, je tiens à toi et tu le sais.**

Dit-il en caressant mon visage

Il est si gentil avec moi, j'ignorais que je comptais beaucoup pour lui mais je l'aime tellement Mon Chad au grand cœur. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serre contre moi tout en profitant de ce doux moment en privé avec lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse couvert par un débardeur violet.

Je me demande comment se fait-il que cette salope embrasse Chad si soudainement. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander même si ça me regarde pas, je voudrais savoir.

**-Hum.. Chad?**

**-Oui?**

**-Dis-moi, c'est normal que Alexia se comporte ainsi avec toi?**

**-Et bien, comment te dire? Avant d'être avec toi, je passais du temps avec elle après les cours pour faire nos devoirs mais quand elle m'a dit que Zen ne s'intéressait pas à elle, j'ai vu qu'elle avait le cœur brisé. Du coup j'ai voulu me comporté en bon gentleman , j'ai voulu la consoler, j'ai essayé d'être sympas avec elle jusqu'au moment ou elle me disait qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments sauf que je ne l'ai jamais crue.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Parce qu'elle me laissait tomber à chaque fois que Zen ou que ses copines viennent la voir, c'est pas que j'étais jaloux mais je n'aimais pas être un fantôme à ses yeux.** **Depuis j'ai arrêter de la fréquenter.**

**-Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous?**

**-Non Jaden,tu es mon premier amour mais elle s'est bien moqué de moi pourtant j'étais amoureux mais maintenant je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**-Inutile de me le dire, je sais que c'est moi.**

Disais-je en souriant

**-Oui c'est cela et tu es adorable.**

Je rougis légèrement quand il me dit que je suis adorable, je ne savais que dire. Je suis si heureux avec lui malgré que je lui en veux un peu mais je suis certains que ça ne se reproduira pas J'ai confiance en lui. Je le lâche et je me relève portant il me tient la main puis me prend subitement dans ses bras en se relevant.

**-Je t'aime Jaden, de tout mon cœur.**

Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ferme les yeux en étant dans ses bras et l'entoure de mes bras.

**-Je t'aime aussi Chad et bien plus que tout au monde, même plus que les duels.**


	7. Chapitre 7:Un nouvel élève

**Chad x Jaden**

**Chapitre 7: Un nouvel élève à la duel académie **

**POV Chad**

C'était un lundi matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Jaden me manquait même la nuit. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai envie de dormir près de lui , cependant j'ai peur de le réveiller ou qu'il me fasse la même chose que la dernière fois.

C'est pas que j'ai pas aimé pourtant c'était si inattendu que ça en devenait agréable...Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Suis-je en train de me dire que j'ai apprécier que mon «Rival» me viole?Non, non , impossible, j'ai pas pu apprécier une chose pareil! Ah j'en crois pas mes oreilles! Je mettais mes mains sur ma tête en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Je souffle en m'allongeant sur mon lit et tourne mon regard vers l'horloge sur le côté de ma porte, en la regardant, je lisais l'heure qu'elle affichait. Il me restait exactement deux heures avant que le premier cour commence, hors j'étais déjà prêt, habillé et coiffé avec ma coiffure habituelle dont je ne me lasse toujours pas.

Je me lève de mon lit et sort de ma chambre. Je vis que la lumière de la chambre de Jaden était allumée, était-il réveillé? Je m'approche de sa porte puis toque une première fois...aucune réponse, je toque une seconde fois mais pas de réponse. Lorsque j'appuie sur la poignée avec mon coude la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

Elle s'ouvrit puis quand je rentre , il n'y avait personne , la pièce était vide. Où peut-il bien être? Je regarde partout dans sa chambre hors j'y trouve seulement sa veste rouge accroché sur sa chaise de bureau, quelques instants plus tard ,j'entendis des pas venir vers la porte et j'avais oublié de la fermer derrière moi.

Je commençais a paniquer! Et si c'était lui?Lui qui revenait? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi si il me voit dans sa chambre? Je dois me cacher et vite! Mais où?Heu...Bonne question puis le temps que je réfléchisse, il entra et je me tourne vers lui.

Il portait une serviette sur la tête et il était vêtu de son pantalon ainsi que de ses baskets. Pardon? Il est... torse nu! Je rougis légèrement devant cet apollon puis je perdis tout mes mots.

Quand il relève la tête et pose sa serviette sur ses épaules, je remarque qu'il fut surpris par ma présence.

**-Chad!**

Me dit-il en me regardant

J'essayais de regarder ailleurs pour cesser de rougir devant lui. Son torse était trempé par l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux humides, sa peau si bronzé me donnait envie de la toucher, ce qu'il est beau...Je ne savais que dire devant une telle ...Une telle beauté , malheureusement il enfile son t-shirt et je secoue ma tête à ce moment pour reprendre mes esprits. J'étais vraiment dans les nuages à l'instant?

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir?**

Me demande-t-il en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

**-Heu...Oui c'est vrai, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je voulais...je voulais être avec toi.**

**-Hé hé le grand Chad ne peut plus se passer de moi maintenant? Je me demandais ce qu'il t arrivais , tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs.**

**-Te moques pas de moi tu veux?**

**-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que va me faire mon Prince si je continue à le taquiner?**

Me dit-il en étant proche de moi et en prenant mon menton avec sa main.

**-...**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre

**-Et bien ça alors? Le grand Chad, n'est pas si grand qu'il prétend être, en fait c'est un grand timide, j'ai pas raison?**

**-Tais-toi...**

**-Me taire? Seulement si...**

Me dit-il en rapprochant mon visage du sien avec sa main.

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant envoûté par son baiser sur mes lèvres, au départ ce n'était que deux petits baiser comme un genre de smack après il bougeait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes lèvres suivaient le mouvement des siennes et je me sentais de plus en plus envoûté.

Je me sentais si bien que je le laissais faire et plus le baiser durait en longueur moins je pouvais le lâcher. Je ne pouvais l'arrêter comme à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse et en étant si envoûté par son baiser que je ne faisais guère attention à l'heure puis je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était l'un sur l'autre, allongés sur son lit... Il était au dessus de moi en m'embrassant.

J'étais tellement bien ...Que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête mais il fut surpris par la sonnerie de l'académie qui retentit. Il s'était arrêter et redresser en sursaut tandis que j'étais encore dans les vapes à cause de ce baiser si agréable. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, je le rattrape et prend son dos dans mes bras.

Il fut surpris et pose ses mains sur les miennes; Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et il me sourit en tournant son regard vers mon visage. Son sourire est tellement...tellement beau et son regard est si charmeur...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes mains ont commencé à toucher son torse sous son t-shirt...je voulais tellement le toucher sans comprendre la raison..Son torse est si musclé...sa peau est si douce...

Il retire mes mains et je fus surpris en reprenant mes esprits, j'en rougis d'avantage , j'avais un peu honte...mais c'était si agréable de le toucher...

**On..On verra ça plus tard Chad, si je le pouvais, je t'embrasserai à longueur de journée ou te faire encore plus que des baisers. Cependant on a des tournois cette semaine et j'ai hâte d'affronter le petit nouveau que Crowler va nous présenter.**

Dit-il en se retirant de mes bras.

**Oui c'est vrai mais je t'aime tellement puis à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, je sis aux anges...**

Lui répondais-je en le lâchant

**-Je l'avais remarqué mon Prince de mes nuits, je sais que tu adores ça .**

Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil en sortant de la chambre.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle d'arène principale où tout le monde étaient arrivés avant nous. Le professeur Crowler n'avait guère apprécier notre retard, du coup il nous à mis en retenue...Sérieusement ? En retenue pour dix minutes de retards ?C'est un peu exagérer non ? Enfin peu importe, si on est que tous les deux ça me va .

Ainsi je pourrais profiter d'être avec lui...Pour l'embrasser et être envoûté par le goût de ses lèvres., certes on est arrivé en retard mais au moins comme ça personne ne peut prendre ma place à côté de lui.

Le professeur nous présente le nouveau mais mes yeux sont rivés sur Jaden, je le fixais du regard et n'écoutait rien. Je le regardais me sourire, me faire des clins d'œil de temps en temps et je rêvais d'un baiser de sa part...de son regard qui plonge dans le mien...

Je n'avais vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit le professeur jusqu'au moment ou il m 'appel en hurlant:

**-Chad!Au tableau!**

Dit-il alors que je n'étais toujours pas descendus de mon petit nuage. Je ne l'entendais pas du tout .

**-Chad!Le tableau c'est pas la tête de ce minable de Sliffer !**

Dit-il en hurlant

Quand j'entendis ces mots « Minable Sliffer », j'avais tourner la tête en direction du professeur.

**-Le minable ici c'est vous Docteur Crowler ! Je vous rappel que Jaden vous a battu !**

Répondais-je

**Oh ça va je le sais, je le sais!**

**-Justement, si vous le traitez de Minable c'est parce que vous n'avez pas apprécier de perdre face à lui.**

Après mon exercice à faire au tableau, le professeur demande au nouveau de se lever et de se présenter à la classe , étrangement je remarque que ce type me fixe du regard depuis que je suis arrivé avec Jaden ce matin. Il est bizarre celui-là. Le nouveau se présente au moment ou je rejoins Jaden à notre table puis je remarque que cet élève porte déjà un manteau bleu obélisque, je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais il a pas l'air très sympa.

Je ferai mieux de me méfier de lui.

-Bonjour chères camarades , chères duelliste de la duel académie , je m' appel Mikael Anderson et j'ai 17 ans.

Explique le nouveau

**-Hé ! Soit le bienvenue à la duel Académie!**

Dit Jaden tout enthousiaste.

**-Merci.**

**-Oh aller Chad tu souhaites pas la bienvenue à notre nouveau camarade?**

Me demande Jaden

Je croise les bras en le regardant de loin et ne dis rien, je lui adresserai même pas un bonjour par politesse Je sais que c'est méchant et pas très poli de ma part mais ce type je le sens pas , déjà il est plus grand que moi, de deux sa chevelure est noir et dressé en queue de cheval en pique puis ses yeux sont vert. D'où il sort celui-là ? D'un cirque?Il est ridicule , même un chimpanzé serait plus agréable à regarder , il me fait penser a Slade mon connard de frère mais en encore plus affreux.

Je regarde le tableau des duels et c'est un tournoi en tag duel, le professeur nous laisse choisir les duos . Jaden lève la main et s'exprime ainsi avec plein de joie:

**-Je fais équipe avec Chad!**

Dit-il avec le sourire.

Je fus surpris, c'est la première fois qu'on fait équipe tous les deux pas que j'ai peur de le faire perdre, je pense même qu'on ferait une bonne équipe mais j'ai cru voir Syrus baissé la tête sauf que c'est ma chancde de faire équipe avec Jaden alors je ne la laisserai pas passer, pas parce que je veux gagner mais parce que je veux passer chaque seconde de ma vie auprès de lui. Je ne laisserai pas cette chance passer, le professeur croise les bras en attendant que je réponds à la proposition de Jaden.

**-Alors Chad? Tu es d'accord?**

Me demande Jaden

**-Heu...Oui évidemment.**

Répondais-je avec un léger ton d'hésitation

Tous les élèves avaient choisis leurs coéquipiers excepté le nouveau dont j'ai pas retenue le nom et la blondinette pour faire équipe avec lui. Le professeur n'eut le choix que de les désigner pour le denier groupe. Il explique qu'on a la journée pour élaborer nos stratégies car le tournoi commence demain.

Une fois le cours terminé Jaden et moi allons en salle de retenue en se tenant les mains et dans la salle c'était le désert total On voulait sécher l'heure de retenue mais on avait des exercices à faire en plus de travailler sur nos decks.

On entra dans la salle et on se met à côté l'un de l'autre, je commençais à bosser les exercices alors que Jaden s'ennuyait, il ne cessait de me dire qu'il comprenait rien aux exercices Puis je travaillais sur une feuille de brouillon.

Je pouvais ressentir son regard sur moi, il pris ma feuille avant que j'ai le temps de continuer ce que je faisais, il semblait lire mes notes sans vraiment être intéressé par les exercices ensuite il pose la feuille puis éloigne la feuille d'exercice et il se lève de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de moi.

Je fus surpris au moment ou il était si proche de moi, je pensais qu'on allait faire la feuille d exercice mais apparemment il préfère autre chose. Il se met derrière moi et tourne ma chaise vers lui il s'assoit sur moi comme si il était à l'envers sur une chaise je rougis en le laissant faire.

Il relève mon visage avec son pouce et viens embrassé mes lèvres par surprise. Je ferme les yeux en le laissant m'embrasser malgré que ses mains frôlaient le bas de mon dos , je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon corps semblait pas répondre tandis que Jaden commençait à me toucher le torse avec ses mains en les mettant sous mon t-shirt. Je me débattait de toutes mes forces , je ne voulais pas faire ce genre de chose dans une salle de retenue...

C'est pas très intime comme endroit même si il y a personne, je le repousse de toutes mes forces mais il me serrait si fort contre lui que je fini par lâcher prise et je le laisse mordiller mon cou.

Lorsqu'il s'arrête, je le regarde mais je ne doute pas la confiance qu'il a en moi, après tout si il me ferait pas confiance il serait pas si proche de moi, je sais que je peux aussi lui faire confiance . Je pose ma main sur sa joue pendant qu'il sort son paquet de carte de sa poche.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et pose sa main sur la mienne.

**-Jaden...Je..ne peux pas faire ça ici …**

-Chad, tu crois pas que si on éteint la lumière , les gens vont penser que c'est fermé à clé?

**-Ce n'est pas une raison...puis on doit travailler nos stratégies...**

-Chad, mon amour pour toi est bien plus grand que l'univers entier et il passe avant tout, je veux tout faire avec toi...Je...je voudrais même vivre avec toi et être près de toi tous les week-ends.

dit-il en rougissant et en souriant.

**-A...A ce point?**

Lui demandais-je en rougissant énormément.

**-Oui et c'est dommage que je suis encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.**

Dit-il en rigolant

**-Quel genre de chose ?**

**-Comme t'épouser par exemple !**

**-Q...QUOI?**

**-Je plaisantais Chad, je voulais juste voir ta réaction, c'est hilarant!**

**-Tu me cherches ? C'est ça hein?**

**-Hum...Disons que je te taquine un peu .**

**-Tu vas voir toi !**

**-Vas-y je t'attends mon Chad tout timide .**

Je me lève et lui court après puis fini par l attraper en arrivant vers la sortie de la salle et en prenant son dos dans mes bras. Il ferme ses beaux yeux marrons et se met à rire à cœur joie,il pose sa tête sur le côté et le blotti contre mon épaule gauche.

Je pouvais voir qu'il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Je caresse sa joue avec ma main puis il lève son visage vers le mien en me regardant.

**-Chad...**

**-Oui?**

**-Embrasse-moi...**

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis je bouge mes lèvres contre les siennes, nos langues jouent ensembles pendant un long moment. Une fois notre baiser terminé, il se turne vers moi et se blotti en douceur contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras puis il relève sa tête pour me faire quelques smacks sur les lèvres en souriant, il frotte son nez contre le mien puis j'en rougis d'avantage.

**-Je suis tellement heureux avec toi …**

Me dit-il en ré-ouvrant ses yeux.

**-Oui, je suis aussi heureux avec toi mais Jaden...**

**-Il y' a un «mais»?**

**-Oui, tu en oublies tes amies...Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que Syrus voulait faire équipe avec toi pour le tournoi mais dès que tu as crié mon nom, il a vite baisser la tête.**

**-Parce que maintenant tu t'inquiète pour mes «amies»?**

**-Pas du tout, je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennui c'est tout.**

**-Oh y' en aura d'autre des tournois, il fera équipe avec moi une prochaine fois, puis laisse le tomber, j'en ai que pour toi, je veux que toi, que toi.**

**-Jaden, ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois attaché à moi à ce point, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**-Arrête de douter de toi, tu es comme je l'espérais, tu joue les fortes-têtes mais tu es un homme adorable, je savais bien que tu étais quelqu'un de bien malgré ton petit caractère de râleur.**

**-Mais Je...**

**-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi!**

Dit-il en me poussant vers le mur et en m embrassant de force.


End file.
